


Android

by MINYUK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Noremin hinted, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYUK/pseuds/MINYUK
Summary: Jaehyun knew Androids were real before the government mentioned their very existence. He would stay up so late in the night, writing down notes, and coming up with conspiracies. He felt like the only person in the world who knew the government planned to replace all human life with robots— and their plans were unfolding all around him, and he didn't expect to fall for one.Mark is a young, dumb, newly graduated kid who has nothing better to do with his life other than dig up holes in fields with his friends. One night, Mark's shovel bumps into something, and suddenly he's found something he shouldn't have.The last thing Doyoung wanted was to buy an Android, then fall for it. He's hopeful, but the reality of it seeks in. His Android will never return his feelings. As if that itself didn't hurt enough, he finds out the life of his beloved Android will be cut short— and soon.





	1. A Little Help.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, YOU HAVE NO IDEA how excited I am to be able to write again. Retribution and Alien are well on their way of being edited and rewritten. Updated chapters will be up very soon. 
> 
> This series is heavily inspired by Detroit: Become Human, but the storylines are MINE PLS DONT STEAL.
> 
> This is just a little introduction to help you along, enjoy!

_**ABOUT ANDROIDS:** _ __

  * Currently, androids come in 4 types: C3, C5, C6, and C7.
  * Androids are man made human-like robots. 
  * They make up 30% of the world population.



C3 ANDROID:

  * Created for the purpose of housework. They are capable of doing all cleaning tasks and outdoor care/maintenance. 
  * Are built with no emotions in tact, usually cannot speak more than five combinations. 
  * Can understand any audile language.
  * 50 different models



C5 ANDROID

  * Created for pleasing (in a sexual manner) 
  * Are capable of feeling all human emotions— depending on the model.
  * Capable of feeling pain and pleasure with built in nerve-like bolts called “cells”.
  * Over 100 models created. 
  * Sex drive very high.



C6 ANDROID:

  * Created for job replacements (construction, teaching, mining, and etc.)
  * Capable of feeling only half human emotions.
  * 30 models.
  * Often recalled due to errors or vulnerability.



    C7 ANDROID:

  * Created for the sole purpose of living.
  * Capable of feeling all human emotions.
  * Capable of living independent and living free lives.
  * Over 500 models.



_**RECALLED/DISCONTINUED ANDROIDS** _

  * These types are no longer existing. They have been successfully recalled, and all models have been destroyed. 
  * C1 was created to replace humans in the military/armed forces. Recalled due to difficulty tracking and petition of the people.
  * C2 was created by black market creators as hitmen. Recalled due to assassination of political leader.
  * C4 was created to replace agents, holding all government secrets and codes. Recalled because of easy access to memory by enemies.




	2. A Little Help 2

**_ABOUT ARTS:_ **

  * Arts (Artificials) are Androids born as humans. 
  * Artification is a last resort method to save human life— with the consent of the patient’s family 
  * Arts do not have the sync on their temple. Instead, it is on their abdomen in place of their belly button. 
  * Arts are built with C7 (see in  _ **About Androids**_ ) programming. It is very rare, and illegal that they are built with any other type of programming. 
  * Arts can sense each other when close by, but do not have any other special ability. They are just like humans. 



 

_**WHO ARE ANDROIDS?** _

  * Taeyong (Type: Artificial) 
  * Ten (Type: C5) 
  * Jungwoo (Type: C3) 
  * Donghyuck (Type: ?) 
  * Chenle (Type: C7) 



This is as far as the guides will go, I don’t want to spoil anything before the story starts! The guides will be updated as we reveal more secrets and Androids, but this is it for now. Next update will be the first chapter. Bye!


	3. Storyline Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the characters a little bit, yeah?

**_STORYLINE 1- DONGHYUCK_ **

**_INTRODUCTION:_ **

        “Donghyuck, can you come in here for a second?” I responded to my father’s command instantly— subconsciously. I trailed into his dark office, the only light being the fireplace that radiated a comforting heat in the room.

       He sat at his desk, snatching his glasses off his face and sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was stressed, it was evident on his face.

        “Yes?”

        “This house may not be safe for much longer,” he said, his jaw clenched tightly. I frowned.

        “What does that mean? Are we going to be evicted?” I asked him, stepping closer to his desk. I noticed his computer screen in my peripheral vision. It was an email.

        “People are coming, Donghyuck.” He said at last, pushing away from his desk and making his way around to me. He towered over me easily, so I had to look up at him. “I’m afraid there is little I can do to stop it. So I must do this sooner than I thought. Come with me,” he brushed past me and I followed him. All the way down the steps to the basement. It was my first time being down here, and I see why he decided to hide all this from me.

        So much technology in one room, flashing screens, beeping machines— all of it was in here. It was almost overwhelming. He made me follow him to a small room, a tall pod stood in the middle with a few computers illuminating the room behind it.

        “Donghyuck,” my father said, I turned to him. “I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for this.” He whispered. I frowned, opening my mouth to ask him what he meant when I suddenly took a blow to the face. The force knocking me off my feet, and my head smacked into the hard floor beneath me.

        Blood, I could taste it instantly. I gasped, watching as my blood left me in a pool on the floor, staining the wood with crimson. My ears were ringing, my head throbbing, but that didn’t stop my father from rolling me into my back, despite my coughing.

        “My son,” he said, his voice sounding so far away, “I’m doing this for you and your future. Don’t hate me too much,” that’s when the weapon came into my view, a metal bat. He raised it high above his head, his eyes brimming with tears that dropped onto my face. I wanted to scream, scramble, get the hell out of there. But I couldn’t move, I could barely breathe.

        Then the bat came down again— my world went black. But not before I heard the words, “Let the Artification begin.”

 

**_STORYLINE 2- JAEHYUN_ **

**_INTRODUCTION:_ **

        “You’re _obsessed_ with these things, dude.” Doyoung grumbled, taking another sip of his whiskey. I spared him a glance before eyeing the man sitting at the bar just a few feet away from me. He wasn’t human, I knew it instantly. The moment he came in, I got that feeling I always get when I come across those robots. Androids have a distinct way of walking, Art or not. Very plain, very steady, no bounce to their walk. He was an Art, I couldn’t see the sync on his temple, so he must be.

        “I need to get my hands on him,” I said more to myself than Doyoung, but he still gave me a look, “he’s the closet I can get to an Android. I want to take him to my lab and study him.”

        “Woah there mad scientist,” my friend said, smacking my hand, “you’re starting to creep me out.”

        “Why? I can’t be curious?”

        “Of course you can, who isn’t curious about these things? Doesn’t mean we pull a Jeffrey Dahmer.” He said matter of factly, I glared.

        “Will you stop referencing him? He’s been dead for a hundred years now, let it go. Besides, I don’t plan on _eating_ him.” I paused to look at him again, my fingers twitching. “I’m going to go talk to him,” before Doyoung could nag me into sitting back down, I was walking right up to the bar.

        “Hello,” I said, putting on the fakest smile I could muster. He perked up, and his head turned to me.

        I did _not_ expect to have my breath leave me. He’s an Art, so I assumed he’d be good looking, but this thing looked so alien. His eyes were big and glossy, strong jawline and soft small lips. In the midst of my staring, he swallowed whatever was in his throat and gave me a small smile.

        “Hello,” he replied. Why was I so shocked that he could speak Korean? I don’t know, but I still sat in that stool next to him.

        “I’m Jaehyun, it’s nice to meet you.”

        He took my hand and gave it a shake, “I’m Taeyong, nice to meet you.”

 

**_STORYLINE 3- DOYOUNG_ **

_**INTRODUCTION:** _

        I left the bar as soon as Jaehyun left me hanging. I slid out, not wanting him to notice me (not that he would have anyway, to engrossed with that Android). I thought it was the perfect time to go home and see Jungwoo.

        I get on Jaehyun for being obsessed with Androids. Well, because he is. Always has been. Ever since fourth grade when the government announced the making of Androids replacing military persons, he knew instantly that Androids were going to “replace the human population”.

        While I find his theory ridiculous, I still find it amusing to watch him trip over himself. I didn’t think I’d be the one to buy an Android for myself, but I guess some of his curiosity rubbed off on me. I just wanted to know what it was like to be around one.

        I unlocked my apartment door with my keys and shoved the door open, humming a little tune. My apartment was warm and welcoming, Jungwoo must have the best blasting.

        “Jungwoo?” I called out, “Are you trying to run me broke?” I felt a small smile on my face as I watched him turn the corner from the hall. He scowled at me.

        Jungwoo is a C3 Android, an abnormal, he told me. Type C3: Model B1A4. Recalled last year for abnormal programming…

        And deterioration.

        Jungwoo is cold now, all the time. He keeps the heat on all day, summer or winter, didn’t matter to him. It was a biter feeling coming into my steaming house, because I knew he was going to leave me soon. A reminder.

        “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Jaehyun,” he said, twirling around and digging into the fridge. Androids are never hungry, but they get thirsty often. So they drink a blue liquid known as Cooler. But he call it Kool-aid. He grabbed a bottle of blue liquid and slammed the fridge shut.

        I slid out of my coat and grabbed up a TV dinner and popped it into the microwave. Nights like these, when I get home late and we just chill and watch tv together are my favorite. It distracts me from the harsh reality of his condition. The process is slow, but slow is pain, even though he doesn’t feel physical pain.

        If someone were to ask, I couldn’t tell them exactly why or how I feel for him so hard. It was almost as if I woke up one day adoring him to the marrow of my bones. It shocked me, falling for something that wasn’t human.

        But here I am, whipped for Jungwoo. His personality is split. He can be adorable, snuggling up to me, whining and all that. Then he could be mean, teasing and cold. Another side effect to his system basically shutting down. Bipolar disorder in Androids is a prominently sign of deterioration.

        It hurts, a lot. Not only is he not in love with me, he’ll die before he even gets the chance to. The thought is enough to cripple me.

        “Any movie suggestions? I’m all ears,”

        “No, just put anything on.” He said. I smiled sadly, taking my TV dinner out and giving him a nod.

        “Sure, anything for you.”


	4. Dig

**_STORYLINE 1- MARK_ **

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

_ Seoul, South Korea  _

_ November 5th  _

_ 10:45PM  _

        Many can say that my hobby is weird, not that I care much. Any hobby is a good hobby in my opinion— if we exclude the illegal ones. My hobby you ask? It’s a very difficult one to explain. I love digging, and collecting, and piecing junk together to make something else. Functioning or not, I call it art. My friends, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno and I all share a common interest: digging. It’s usually on weekends that we would go out into random fields with our shovels and just dig. 

        Renjun was the one who introduced me to it. And his father introduced him. His father is no longer around, meaning he was arrested for selling C2 Androids on the black market. He’s expected to spend the rest of his life behind bars. Chenle is Renjun’s little brother who was unfortunately his father’s creation. But luckily, we were able to convince Cyber to fix his programming and now he just lives among us normally. 

        Jeno and Jaemin were kind of add ons. They were curious one weekend and we let them tag along with the digging sites. Then they were hooked. 

        “Mark? You coming or what?” Jeno’s voice brought me out of my stupor. This is was a big night, for us at least, Renjun found an abandoned field just outside of Seoul— with soft, easy soil. It was time to dig and I was excited. I couldn’t have gotten over to them fast enough. 

        It’s hard to describe the thrill I get from digging. It’s a satisfaction I get from uncovering these that could be small  _ or  _ significant. It’s a mystery, you can never guess what you’ll get— how is that  _ not  _ exciting? 

        The first stab in the dirt is the hardest, you got to break surface where all the rocks, dirt and debris are. Once you get past that, it gets softer and softer. But about five minutes in, I definitely hit something too hard to be soil, too soft to be a rock. 

        I tossed my shovel aside and got down on my knees to have a closer look. What did I see? Hair. I blinked and looked again, to make sure I wasn’t just seeing things. I was right. It was a lock of hair. 

        I reached out to touch it, twirl it between my fingers. “Hey,” I called out, “I found hair!” 

        “Hair?” Renjun was the first to reach me, getting down on his knees beside me. “Uhm, that’s not normal.” he reached in further to brush some dirt aside, effectively revealing more of… whatever we were looking at. But all we got was more  _ hair _ . Nobody said a thing until Jeno said what we were all thinking. 

        “Is this...a body?” Jeno dug in his pocket and clicked on his flashlight, which only verified what I was hoping it wasn’t. As if my body was on autopilot, I snatched up my shovel and  _ carefully  _ scooped up the dirt around what could be someone’s head. 

        Renjun joined me, along with Jeno and a very hesitant Jaemin. It took awhile, but we managed to dig up just enough dirt to see their head. My heart was starting to pound in my chest. Was this a dead body? Are we really going to discover something like this? 

        I looked at my friends, who were paling just like I was. I gulped and turned back to the hole. Do we keep digging from here, or do we run now? 

        “Why are we stopping?” a scared and angry Renjun said, “let’s keep going.” 

        Jaemin decided to speak now, “Are you crazy? We’re about to dig up a  _ body _ . A. Body. Dead body, might I add. We have no business doing something like this—“ 

        “What if they were killed? Don’t you think the police are looking for them? We’d be helping!” 

        “I don’t know, Jun, I’m kind of with Jaemin on this. I don’t want to be traumatized.” Jeno piped in, making Renjun shoot him a glare. 

        “But you’re okay with leaving this person,” he paused to look back, “this  _ boy _ out here? We’ve already uncovered his face, we might as well finish what we started.” All three of them turned to me, because I was too lost to speak. I  _ knew  _ that digging up a body could really fuck us up, but someone told me to just  _ do it _ . 

        “Let’s just do it, we’ll turn him into the police when we finish, okay?” 

        I regret my decision so much. It was taking us well over an hour to do this, even with help. I thought the soil would never end until Renjun, thankfully said something. 

        “Guys! I can grab his arm! Mark, help me.” Although I  _ really  _ didn’t want to, but my stupid morals drove me to grabbing the body’s other arm. I expected a tug of war, but no, it was as easy as pulling up a small kid. Whoever this was, they were extremely light. 

        He got him up to a sitting position, I had to block negative thoughts in order to grab him up by his torso and heave him. 

        “This is nowhere near six feet,” Jeno commented in regards to the considerably shallow hole we dug, “whoever murdered him must have wanted him to be found.” I took a minute to consider his words. Let’s say that they  _ did  _ want this guy to be found, is this to make a statement of some sort? Murdering teen boys? 

        “You’re right,” I said, “but that’s none of our concern. Let’s call the police now,” 

        “Wait! There aren’t any wounds, but there’s blood?” I turned my head to Renjun who kneeling down, hands roaming the body’s chest and arms. He was right. His yellow hoodie was covered in dried blood, all the way down to his ripped jeans. 

        Jaemin started whining, “Can we stop touching it and go?” I was actually siding with Jaemin this time. I was already uncomfortable enough as it was, and watching Renjun  _ touch _ a dead body as if conducting an inspection was starting to make my stomach churn. As if he heard my thoughts, his snapped to me to give me the most intense glare he’s given me in our ten years of knowing each other. I almost peed myself. 

        “Look,” his tone was icy as he looked down, turning the boy’s head to the side, a small circle resting on his temple catching the light and reflecting. “He’s an Android.” 


	5. Unique, how?

**_STORYLINE 2- JAEHYUN_ **

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

  _Seoul, South Korea_

_November 5th_

_10:45PM_

        “So you mean to tell me,” Taeyong paused to giggle cutely, “you left your friend just to come talk to me? What kind of friend are you?” if it wasn’t for his gorgeous smile, I would have actually felt guilty. I glanced over at the table I came from to see that it was empty.

       “Ah, he left anyways, doesn’t really matter now.” I explained to him, tilting my head as if it was going to make him look better than he already does. To tell you the truth, we’ve been sitting here for more than an hour now, and my initial intentions? Still there, despite how much I liked his company.

        It just wasn’t the same now. I was more interested in getting to know him for more than being an Art, which he hasn’t mentioned yet.

        I was determined to get it out of him. Why he’s an Art, how it feels, when did it happen. I want to know _all_ of that. My emotions can come after that.

        Something tells me he doesn’t want people to know. Most Arts are cocky— believe it or not. They don’t have special powers, but their strength is twice that of a human, and they’re supposed to live longer than humans as well. For some reason that’s an ego booster.

        Taeyong was different. He was shy, reserved, and cute. He didn’t like direct questions about himself, he gets cautious and tends to think too much about his answer (I asked him what his favorite color was, and that itself put him in a crisis. Not even joking.)

        “He left? Where’d he go?” Taeyong asked, turning his head as if to look for him. I smirked.

        “He went home, he doesn’t like leaving Jungwoo alone for too long.” I explained, resting my chin in the palm of my hand, smiling as Taeyong looked at me. It’s true, Doyoung can’t stand to leave Jungwoo by himself for more than three hours. He gets anxious, calls home, sweats and eventually caves in and goes home. 

        I don’t understand him. He’s always on my ass about being so obsessed with all things robotic, but he’s balls deep in love with malfunctioning, deteriorating C3. Doesn’t add up. 

        “He has a boyfriend? Ah, unless Jungwoo is a _unisex_ name too. Oh God did I just assume his—“

        “It’s cool. Jungwoo’s an Android.” my statement hung in the air for a second.

        “Oh,” he said, a weird look on his face, “what type?”

        “C3,”

        “Why is your friend scared of leaving him alone? C3s are stationary until told what to do right?” I wasn’t sure if I wanted to air Doyoung’s business to Taeyong, but he seems so curious I couldn’t help myself. But before I answered, an idea came to me.

        “It’s a very unique situation— Doyoung’s.” I sighed, grabbing up my cup and taking a sip. Taeyong ran a hand through his hair.

        “Unique how?” I shrugged.

        “I can’t say it here,” I told him, eyeing him to see his reaction. He looked down at his glass cup before he shrugged himself.

        “That’s fine, you don’t have to.” I was about to curse at myself mentally— he didn’t take the bait, but I realized I had a definite way of getting him to come home with me. I made sure nobody was looking when I slid out of my stool to stand. I got close, _real_ close. Close enough that my chest was pressing against his shoulder.

        I leaned in, making sure my lips were near his ear, “I know that you’re an Art, and something tells me you don’t want that.” I didn’t expect Taeyong to swing around like he did, but I managed to grab his wrist in one hand, and his thigh in the other. I _knew_ he’d be able to easily yank himself from my grip, but he just stared at me as if too scared to cause a scene.

        Good.

        “How did you know?” he asked, brown eyes bugging out of his head, I found it cute.

        “You know how this goes; I can’t say it here.”


	6. I Deserved That.

**_STORYLINE 2- JAEHYUN_ **

**_CHAPTER 2_ **

_ Seoul, South Korea  _

_ November 5th  _

_ 11:25PM  _

 

        “Hey! I said stop pushing me!” I groaned, giving Taeyong’s back another hefty shove, making him stumble further into my apartment. I shut the door behind me and locked it before turning to him, watching him fix his shirt and hair. What a cutie.

        “So, we'll just start with some simple questions for now.” I told him, “then we'll move onto the physical tests.” 

        “Physical tests? What're you, some mad scientist? If you think I'm going to let you  _ touch  _ me, you have another thing coming.” While his cute attempt at threatening me amused me, I was too eager to wait any longer. I plopped down at my desk and rolled to my computer, typing a few things in. 

        “Like I said, we're starting with some questions, unless you'd rather skip to the part where I strip you down and poke you with a bunch of needles?” I challenged him, smirking when I could see him shift uncomfortably in his spot. “Right, so, I want you to explain to me the process.” 

        “You’re not entitled to know anything about me. Literally  _ any  _ art can answer the same questions. You ever heard of something called consent?”

        “You weren’t this annoying back at the bar.” I said plainly, “Do you play docile twink’ to draw in men?” 

        He actually looked hurt, “Excuse me? I do not have to play any role. I’m only acting like this because you’ve pissed me off.” I noted that although he admitted to being angry, his face did not turn any type of shade. So Arts lack a circulatory system. Interesting. So, do they bleed?

        “Do you bleed?” 

        “Huh?” he scowled. 

        “Do. You. Bleed?” I repeated, emphasizing every word as best I could. 

        “No, I don’t bleed. If you cut me— and I swear to God if you do you’re a dead man— you’ll just see all the tech shit they put inside me. Kind of like cutting an aluminum can...only it’s filled with wire and shit.

        “So you mean to tell me that Androids bleed, but you don’t? What’s that about?” it’s true. If you pierce the skin of any Android, they bleed something called Cooler.”

        “I wouldn’t  _ need  _ Cooler, I’m not a robot.” he said rather defensively, “There is nothing special about Artificials. We’re just like everyone else...neck up.”

        Alright, fair enough. I wrote everything down in a small black journal I kept in my desk. There was so much more I wanted to know. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ if I draw enough out of him, I could create something like this of my own. The only thing is, I’ve never heard of Artification happening outside of a hospital. Maybe hospitals have the right tools and equipment. 

        “Taeyong,” I called out, “I wanna know about the process.”

        He looked at me, expression uncertain, “I don't really know the science but uhm,” I gestured for him to sit in the chair across from me as he spoke. “In my case, I sat with the doctors and discussed my new body. Not all cases get to do that so,” 

       “So?” I urged, “so not all Arts look like their original selves?” 

       “Most don't, you get to choose what you want. Hair color, eye color, weight, height so on.” That was definitely intriguing, through I'm sure they don't broadcast that out to the world. Tell people they can have the body of their dreams and….boy would this world suck. 

        “And you? What did you change?” I took a moment to glance down at his obvious thigh gap, “You weren't originally this thin were you?” He stayed silent for a moment, his fingers gliding over his thighs. Bold of me, but I reached out and grasped a thigh in my hand making him gasp. 

        “Does that matter?” he said, making me frown.

        “I’m about two seconds from stripping you down and doing whatever I please with you— does  _ that  _ matter?”

        He gaped. “You wouldn’t. That’s rape—”

        “Please don’t misunderstand. I want nothing to do with you sexually.” 

        “Then why the  _ hell  _ did you approach me at the bar?” Taeyong paused, “Actually, don’t answer that question. I’ve given you enough information haven’t I? Can I go?”

        “Abso _ lute _ ly not,” I told him, “I already told you what I plan on doing.” 

        “You’re not poking me with a bunch of knives,” he was pissed. His jaw was clenched, and his knuckles were— tight. Maybe I am being a bit selfish (let’s be honest, when am I not) and I may come off as a psychopath but I couldn’t express how much I needed this. Needed him. While I was trying to communicate like a normal human being, everything that came from my mouth was just crazy. 

        So, I tried being humorous to lighten up the situation, “ _ Needles _ , Taeyong. Catch up,” oh, yikes, maybe not so funny. He just looked at me in utter disgust which kind of hit me. A feeling I’ve never felt before. 

        And then I saw the tears. A duo of salt water escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he sighed and blinked hard as if trying to hide it with a yawn. 

       “Why are you crying?” I scoffed.

        “I don’t know, maybe because I’m scared, maybe because you’re being an actual asshole?” he spat, shooting up from his seat. I stood up too. “I already answered your questions. Let me go home,”

        “But there’s so much I wanted to do-” let me tell you now, I expected him to shout at me, cuss me out some more or even spit on me. But no, he reeled his fist back, and punched me so in the face it actually knocked me off my feet and my head smacked into my desk chair. I don’t know what he shouted at me before he left in a hurry, but I’m pretty sure I heard a “fuck you” in there. 

        And for once, I’m pretty sure I deserved that punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Jaehyun's character? Taeyong's?


End file.
